The overall goal of the Social and Behavioral Science Core is to stimulate, advise, and provide basic research support in the use of social and behavioral sciences theory and methods across the D-CFAR's three participating institutions. Building on the multiple strengths of the three participating institutions, core activities are designed to promote collaboration between investigators and to facilitate efficient use of resources while producing cutting-edge AIDS research. The BSSC will undertake 5 aims and a coordinated set of activities that coalesce into 8 services to be offered by the Core: 1) the Facilitation of Collaborative Research Opportunities, 2) Consultation in the Selection, Use, and Interpretation of Social and Behavioral Sciences Theory and Methods, 3) Mentoring of Young Investigators, 4) Creation and Maintenance of an online Resource Repository of Key HIV Social and Behavioral Science Literature, Theoretical Constructs, and Measures, 5) Skill-building Workshops in Social and Behavioral Sciences Theory and Methods, 6) Sponsorship of a Social and Behavioral Sciences Lecture and also a Seminar Series, 7) Sponsorship of an Annual Community Dissemination Research Forum, and 8) Research Ethics and IRB Protocol Assistance. Before the end of the 5 years of requested funding, we expect to have: 1) developed active, multi-disciplinary research teams representing partnerships between social, behavioral, clinical, and basic scientists at all three participating institutions, 2) established an active service within the Core for assisting D-CFAR investigators in using social and behavioral science theory and methods to enhance their research and inform funding applications; 3) mentored and added to the research training of promising junior scholars and others with the potential to address important issues central to research on HIV/AIDS, and 4) assisted in the transfer of findings from D-CFAR conducted studies to the community, health and service providers, and other stakeholders for whom they are meant. Anticipating the need to sustain behavioral research capabilities for DCFAR investigators once this application's funding period has ended, an underlying goal of the Core is to develop the scientific collaborations and basic infrastructure needed to become a full CFAR.